Savior in need
by AnimatedJazzLover
Summary: I had no fricking idea that I was in love until the moment HE saved my ass from falling of a rooftop. But after that, I wouldn't mind falling again. Lovestory RaphxOC. Man, do I suck at summaries or what!


So...well...after a lot of debating, I decided to start writing stories again. This is my first one after having to leave "Lovers Forever" from BMFM behind. I'm not really sure if I'm going to pick that one up again under a different name, so for those of you who have been waiting for so long, please don't come after me with pitchforks and the works. I didn't leave it voluntarily. _

This is something entirely different. This is my first love: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! I really adore those terrapins, they have been my saviors when I needed it the most.  
So this story is about Raphael and a girl that became friends with the Turtles after they saved her. Now, you can see her as a OC, but if your imagination allows it, you can see her as yourself. That's how I've written it anyways. ^_^

It's a first person one-shot that basicly came out of now where. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my native tongue and the autocorrect didn't want to cooperate with me. Sorry!

Please enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I certainly want to, but that would make my bankaccount a gaping hole in the ground. They belong to sir Eastman and sir Laird.

* * *

Most of the times when you know you're falling in love, you have butterflies in your stomach, you want to be near the person as much as possible and you can't help but sigh every time you see him/her.

Well, I didn't have any of these things. So how did I know, you ask? I had no fricking idea until the moment HE save my ass from falling of a rooftop. Let me explain.

I was hanging out with some friends of mine, when one of them had the brilliant idea to start sparring. Yes, sparring. Did I mention they're ninjas, of the mutant turtle variety? Not an easy task to spar with them when you have no fighting skills whatsoever. But they loved teaching me, so who am I to turn them down. Besides, do you know what a mutant turtle looks like when he uses the all known "puppy dog eyes"? Too cute for his own good and let me tell you, I'm no match for cuteness. It's a weakness the four of them know how to exploit. Bastards.

Anyway, they wanted me to practice with Don, full name Donatello, because he was basically the pacifist of the four. He knew how to coach me without irritating me beyond repair. Leo, full name Leonardo, tried it first and left me so irritated and annoyed that he couldn't speak to me for two weeks without getting snarls and growls as replies. In the end he made it up to me by groveling and promising that one of his brothers would take over. Insert sweetie Don here.

We were going through a few basic kata when Mikey, full name Michelangelo, wanted me to try something more "advanced" as he claimed. Now, me and advanced don't go together. Plain and simple. So I refused and folded my arms to let him know nothing would change my mind. The stern look in my eyes should have put him off as well, but alas. He gave me the sweetest, cutest puppy dog eyes he could master. Complete with folded hands under his chin. Get the picture yet? Good, I did too. Against my better judgment, I gave in. He gave a "whoohoo" with both fists in the air and told me to come with him. Eying him warily, I complied. He led me to the other side of the roof and told me to stand still. Still eying him warily I saw him take position far across me and took heed of his movements. No one ever knew what Mikey was up to, he was too unpredictable sometimes. He took a stance that I hadn't seen him do before. His brow furrowed in deep concentration and I saw he took a deep breath.

I know now that I should've stopped this before something nuts happened. But I was too late, because his yell of "Catch!" surprised the hell out of me. Before I had any notion of what I had to catch, a pair of nunchaku came hurling at me. I squeaked, not a sound I usually make, holding my hands up in a desperate attempt to get a hold the damn sticks-with-chain in mid air. I wanted to shout in victory when it actually landed in my hands, but all I managed was another squeak when the momentum made me tumble backwards. I tripped over a few loose cables, a couple of broken bricks and finally the wall of the roof. It's quite a weird feeling to fall of a rooftop, you know. I could hear the mortified shouts and screams coming from the guys above me. But before I could say a prayer to whatever god was out there and prepare for the ground to stop my fall, I was plucked right out of the sky and safely deposited on my feet on the ally floor.

Opening my eyes, that I had closed tightly, I saw a dark emerald color that I knew I had seen before. I wanted to tilt my head upwards to see my savior, because my brain had a little trouble catching up. But I couldn't, the arms holding me tightened their grip, squeezing me closer to the plastron I was leaning against. A gruff voice spoke and it finally clicked. Raph, full name Raphael, was holding me. Telling me never to listen to Mikey again, threatening to kill his idiotic brother slow and merciless, to never leave him. Of course I wouldn't leave him. Wait what!

Managing to pull away from him a little, I looked up at him. A sorrowful face stared down at me, tears slowly leaking from his eyes, staining his mask. I was shocked, Raph never cried. He was too much of a tough guy. My hand made its way to his cheek, tenderly touching it. He bowed down a bit, leaning his forehead on mine. A long sigh escaped his mouth and his hold on me was once again tightening. "I thought I lost you" he breathed.

I wanted to ask what he meant, but my mouth was being occupied. Gingerly his lips pressed on mine, almost as if he was afraid of me. It was a bit awkward since his beak was quite large compared to my mouth. But on the moment I felt his tongue sneak out to lick my upper lip, I didn't care anymore. He was kissing me, big bad Raphael was kissing me! I wiggled my arms out of his hold to wrap around his neck. I placed my hands on the rim of his shell and pulled him even closer. After what seemed like hours, we broke up for air. Panting, we looked each other in the eyes and what I saw in his, warmed me to the core. Nothing but love directed at me. I couldn't help but smile at him.

Wrapping my hands around the bandanna tails on his neck, I pulled him in for another kiss. I was falling again, but this time I wanted to.

Love is a curious thing. I didn't know I could give such an amazing gift, let alone receive it. But as I watched my boyfriend chase his little brother around the lair we called home, screaming threats and curses in a multitude of languages, I truly felt blessed that I found it with such an amazing guy.

Now, if you will excuse me. I think I need to go and save my "brother-in-law" from the clutches of the angry "demon turtle" that he calls my boyfriend. Otherwise, I think we will be dining on turtle soup tonight. Later!

* * *

If you found any grammar or spelling mistakes and you would love to help me out a bit, feel free to send me a message! I've never had a beta reader before.

Kisses to all!

AJL (formely known as JazzyBlade)


End file.
